Chapter 4 (SPM)
Before or during this chapter, you will want at least 10 coins by Chapter 4-2, and you will want another 10 coins by Chapter 4-3. You will want a total of at least 106 coins by the end of Chapter 4-4. Video Tutorial Chapter 4-1 Nothing remarkable to note. Chapter 4-2 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) First is the normal way with Mario + Carrie. After the Slim gap, the ? block furthest to the right in that hole contains a fast shroom that will allow you to reach the end much faster. The other method is the Bowser + Carrie Extra Jump Method (see below). When asked by the old alien about purchasing the Ancient Clue, say no to the first two questions and yes to the third to purchase it for 10 coins. Bowser + Carrie Extra Jump Skip This trick saves a few seconds and is not recommended in single segment unless you can do it perfectly. At the beginning of the second area where you normally flip and use Slim to get through the narrow gap, use Bowser + Carrie to jump over the first hill. You normally would have Bowser out at this point anyway to break the blocks covering the previous door. More about the trick: To do this, you need Bowser and Carrie. You can do this trick during and after chapter 3-4. It is more difficult to perform than the Thudley infinite jump trick and is therefore not recommended for single segment. However, it is faster to perform if done correctly. Press "1" for Bowser to hop on Carrie. Jump into the air and tap, not hold, Down quickly to use Bowser's flame. As Bowser returns to normal, press "2" again to jump in midair. This window is small, yet obvious from a slight pause Bowser will have while falling. It is possible to chain these jumps together. Chapter 4-3 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) Break the blocks near the beginning and grab the Shooting Star (used in 7-2). When entering the next area, you can go right and break blocks to reveal a Ghost Shroom. Grab it to sell for another 44 coins. There is also a Catch Card SP nearby you can sell for 50 additional coins in the Flopside store, if you wish. Go to top right of area. Buy 10 coin chocolate. Return to Squirps and feed. Chapter 4-4 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) You can jump over some of the larger gaps in this area with Carrie and without Peach. Some of them require jumping on the Hogarithms inside the pits to give you a boost. Mr. L is easily killed with Bowser + Carrie. Brobot is invulnerable to your attacks if you are at a lower level (current route is too low of a level), so you'll need to grab an attack up chocolate floating by to give you the necessary strength to damage it. Avoid damage to keep the attack up effect. Post Chapter 4 In stain glass room/cathedral, hit all the blocks once in a row to reveal passage to Flopside. On second floor of Flopside, pay 300 coins to the digger to make a shortcut pipe. Category:Super Paper Mario chapters